


Conclusions

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the potentials find out about Buffy and Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions

Prompt: Everyone was whispering about _, but nobody had the courage to talk to her.  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Spike, Buffy Summers, the potentials, Kennedy, Andrew, Giles, Xander  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers  
Summary: After the potentials find out about Buffy and Spike

After Xander had let it slip about Buffy and Spike's past… relationship the potentials had been weird around both of them. Most of the girls were still baffled by how the slayer and a vampire could… you know.

They whispered, and the girls who had been rooming with Buffy had mysteriously moved into the living room or Willow's room. Everywhere she went in the house, she heard them talking quietly about how fucked up the Slayer was. Once she even thought she heard two of the girls discussing whether Spike would be a good lay or not.

Finally, after a particularly hostile training session, Kennedy had had enough.

"Alright girlies, listen up!" She shouted. "Y'all can stop talking about Buffy and Spike doing the nasty. It's over and it's old news. Plus, the way I hear it, Buffy was pretty messed up. We can't afford to be divided if we're going to stop the First."

"Yeah, besides, if he wasn't a vampire, who wouldn't want to screw him?" One of the quieter girls spoke up.

Slowly, Xander, Giles, Willow, and Kennedy raised their hands.

"Well, none of you actually do guys, so you don't really count."

Nobody commented on the fact that Andrew didn't raise his hand.

A/N: I kind of always got some not-straight vibes off of Andrew.


End file.
